The Thief (Part of My Kink Seires)
by Saint's Dead Girl
Summary: Shane is asked to investigate the disappearance of some underwear from his camp. / Alternative Universe -Rick never shows up, Shane and Lori never happened, and they don't leave the quarry from season one.


Shane sighs and runs his hand over his hair as he listens to three women from this little rag-tag group of his complain with the same issue. Missing underwear. Apparently they felt someone has been sneaking around and pocketing their panties.

At first he figured it was just misplacement on their part. They miscounted and they had more than they did or they got mixed in with someone else's cloths. After all, the whole groups laundry was done at once so mixing some garments up every now and then was bound to happen. He told the first lady who brought it to his attention to ask around to see if any of the other ladies had them by mistake. But her questions only prompted the other ladies to check and caused two more to come forward saying they too had missing panties.

With the life they were living now, missing underwear was the last thing on his list to worry about. He had to think about food rations, watch duty, scheduling the next run for Glenn, and most of all keeping them all alive and safe from the dead. But as a former cop, he was trusted with the leadership role and was brought every problem any of them faced no matter how minor. "Alright, alright I'll look in to it for you all." He tells them. "Just give me a few days to ask around and investigate. If you find that anything else goes missing please let me know."

"Thank you Shane." The ladies say before dispersing.

Shane turns and runs his hands over his face in total annoyance. He really didn't have time to be playing detective but if he wanted to keep the loyalty and trust of everyone, he felt he was left with no choice. Letting his hands fall to his hips, he glances around at all the people he thought might be behind this little perversion. There weren't many he thought would stoops so low but a couple of brothers stuck out in his mind.

The Dixon boys seemed just like the sort to do something like stealing girl's panties for their own sick thrills. Not that he could judge, he has his sexual demons too but his didn't hurt anyone or make them fear for their safety like stealing underwear from women did. And since they were thankfully out on a hunt at the moment, he figured it was the best place to start. So Shane just makes his away over to their tent to snoop around a little before they get back. As he stands outside the closed tent he takes a quick look to the trees to make sure they weren't returning early before unzipping it and slipping in.

As soon as he's inside the foreign tent, the first thing he notices is the mess. Clothes were scattered haphazardly where you couldn't tell what was dirty and what was, less dirty, or what even belonged to who for the most part. The only clear areas were the two sleeping bags that were against the walls of either side of the tent and the only thing that marked who side was who was the bolts to his left and pill bottles to his right.

Shane guessed that what was closer to Daryl's side was his and what was closer to Merle's side was Merle's. So, with that in mind, he starts digging through the clothes looking for anything that doesn't belong to either man, like women's panties. He tries to be careful so not to make it look obvious someone had been in here messing with their things. He also tries to focus on what side each piece is closer too so he might have a clearer idea as who's to blame should he find anything. But when he reaches the bottom of the pile, he sits back on his heels disappointed.

"Nothing." He mutters. If one of the brothers had been the thief, then the evidence wasn't here to catch them. Didn't mean he was giving up but he would just have to try a different tactic to catch them. He pushes the clothes back in to a single pile like they were before and then climbs out of their tent and zips it back up. Tonight he had watch so he figured he could keep a sharper eye on the two and with some luck, maybe catch them in the act.

~Later That Night~

Shane stood atop the R.V. looking out in to the moon lit night for any signs of danger while simultaneously keeping an eye out for movement from either of the Dixons. His money was on it being Merle that was stealing the underwear. The big oaf was always hitting on the women letting them know that he was ready and willing for a quickie. Didn't matter the age difference between them or if they were married or not. If it had two legs and a pussy, Merle flirted with it, if that's what you would call what he did. So stealing their panties didn't seem too far of a stretch for the man.

Then there was Daryl. He was the one that Shane was least worried about. The boy may have been as temperamental has his older brother but was less likely to act out on his aggression. He was the type to get mad and walk away if he could but it was always Merle that whispered in his ear and pulled his strings. Hell he wouldn't put it past Merle to use his own brother as a pawn to get the panties. Daryl just didn't seem to have the resolve to act for himself without Merle's input.

Either way he was sure it was one of them. So when he hears the all too familiar sound of a tent unzipping below him, he forces himself to pretend he didn't hear it and keep his back turned so they would thing they weren't being watched. He listens to the heavy footsteps as they try to sneak around on the gravel then stop for a second only to start up again and fade off in to the woods. Shane takes a quick glance over his shoulder to see a dark figure slipping around the trees till it disappears all together from his sight.

He's not sure if it's his thief but the whole thing does have his interest peeked. Who was this and where were they going in the middle of the night. Shane quickly climbs down from the RV and starts to head in the same direction as the mystery man in search for answers. He has a hard time keeping up with the shadowed figure without giving himself away but eventually the man stops at the small river they used for a fresh water supply. Shane silently sneaks as close as he can, using the trees to hide behind till he's able to get a good look at who it is he's followed out here.

"Daryl?!" He whispers to himself in disbelief.

As he soaks in this discovery, he doesn't allow himself to jump to conclusions because he's still not a hundred percent sure why Daryl is out here in the first place. In fact, it looks like he's out here just for the pure innocent reason of getting a drink of water and sitting down to enjoy some time alone. In which case jumping out and spitting his accusations would surly piss the other man off and cause a fight. "Just because he he's out here alone during my investigation in to missing panties didn't mean he's guilty." Shane kept telling himself as he watched the other man from afar. "He hasn't given any reason for me to believe it's him."

That is until he reaches in to his pocket and pulls out the lacy baby blue fabric.

Shane shakes his head as he watches the younger of the Dixon boys rub the fabric in between his thumbs and forefingers. This whole time he was sure it would be Merle but he couldn't deny what he was seeing with his own eyes, but what it was he was seeing was still unclear to him. Daryl wasn't exactly doing anything perverted with the underwear like he expected. More like he was just sitting there toying with them, examining them for some unknown reason.

He would stretch them out some in one direction before using his hand to open them up like someone was wearing them. He'd then twist them around to view each side of the fabric as it stretched over his large hands as he appeared deep in thought. "What the hell is he doing?" Shane asks himself. He could understand stealing them as a prank or even for a sniffing fetish but Daryl was honestly just sitting there playing with them and he just couldn't wrap his mind around that.

Just when Shane's had enough of this odd show and plans to revile himself to demand answers, Daryl stands up making him duck behind the tree to hide. If he's been spotted, then Daryl will no doubt question him and his motives and maybe label him the pervert. Turning the blame on him somehow by saying he was the thief or some other underhand tactic of self-preservation. He presses tight against the tree waiting for the curtain to fall and Daryl to call him out from the shadows but it never happens.

Shane still remains hidden for a moment before deciding it was safe to take a peek at what Daryl was doing. As he slowly leans back around the tree, a half-naked Daryl appears in his sights only making him pull back behind the tree to avoid seeing anymore. "Okay here comes the weird shit." Shane thinks as he says a personal 'I told you so' to his doubtful self. He figures he's got enough evidence now and that he should start heading back to camp, but his curiosity gets the best of him and he finds himself leaning to catch another glimpse of what Daryl is doing.

This time he gets a real eye full. There by the river, under the soft moonlight glow, laid Daryl in nothing but the baby blue lace panties. Even from this distance the bulge that was barely contained by the mesh fabric was clear to see. Shane has to cover his mouth to silence the gasps as he's eyes grow wide with astonishment. Never in his life had he seen anything like this outside his computer screen nor did he think he ever would but here it was right in front of him.

He told himself he shouldn't be looking. "Look away." He said over and over. "This isn't being done for you. You shouldn't even know about it so, Look. Away!" But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't peel his eyes from the show he wasn't supposed to see. He was frozen and his eyes locked on the redneck in women's panties. It didn't help any when the man leisurely ran his hand up his thigh to dance delicately over the obvious hard on he was sporting.

Shane watches as Daryl traces around his own dick with his fingers, teasing himself in to a frenzy. Small whimpers and moans escape him as his hips squirm and free hand circles his hard nipples. When Daryl lets out a particularly loud moan Shane feels the nerves in his lower stomach knot up and his own dick twitch in his jeans with want. "Oh fuck!" he groans while reaching down to feel how hard he was from this erotic display. Just the touch alone made his knees shake with need and a desperate moan bellow up from deep within him.

He crumples forward against the tree as he tries to breathe through the desire to keep stroking himself. When Daryl moans loudly again, it forces him to look back up and in the split second he's looked away, Daryl has pushed as side the baby blue lace to free his cock and started stroking himself in long even strokes. Shane bites back another moan and digs his finger in to the bark as he watches Daryl's hip rise up to meet each move of his hand. His other fingers still twisting and pulling at his soft pink nipples till his pressings his curled toes in to the sand with a sudden muffled cry.

White streams shoot from Daryl landing on his stomach and the baby blue panties while his hand keeps pumping every last drop out of him. Shane soon feels his balls tighten and he quickly turns to bite down on his arm to hide his moans as he ruts against the tree shamefully wishing it could be Daryl he was presses against and tasting. To have that filthy redneck and his panties be coated in his thick seed calling out his name. "Oh yes Shane!" He imagines Daryl's secret fetish mixing with his own and his husky voice cry out. "Yes daddy, give it to me." Shane takes one more hard rut against the tree making him cum in his jeans like a teenager.

He ends up biting his arm so hard to keep quite that he brakes the skin some and the metallic taste of blood fills his mouth as his cum fills his boxers and slides down his thigh. As the waves wash over him, he keeps thrusting till the last warm bead drips from him and is added to the rest of his cum that is currently soaking through his shorts and jeans. Shane breathes heavily as he returns to normal and realizes what he's done.

"Shit…" he mumbles as he looks at the mess he's caused not only in his pants but with the teeth impression on his arm. It was sure to make people ask questions about how he got it and if he was gonna turn but he thinks if he can make it back to camp, he could pull on a long sleeve shirt to hide it. But before he can go, he has to take a second to peek around the tree to see what Daryl was doing. Thankfully he was just lying there as breathless and spent as him. Shane sighs amusingly, before turning back toward camp and quickly running off hoping he won't be seen before he makes it back to his tent.

~Next Day~

Shane was lost. Not physically lost like out in the wood or anything, but emotionally and mentally lost. Lost in his mind with thoughts of Daryl and what he watched him do last night. Everything he saw gave him flash backs. The baby blue shirt Andrea was wearing, the trees that lined their camp, the very water he drank that came from the steam Daryl laid by. Even worse every now and then he would catch himself watching the other man intensively or getting chills when he heard him speaking to the others. He was a total wreck thanks to the man.

Diving himself insane, Shane looks for something to keep him busy. Any sort of mind numbing tasks that he could focus on to rid himself of these feelings, but with little to do on a quarry. He takes to doing what he can do best, being a leader.

He walks around and makes sure that everyone is well and as happy as they can be giving the times. Handing out the afternoon's food and water rations, assigning others to perimeter watch and making sure the others did their part. In the process of all this, he makes as small list of things for Glenn to look for on his next run. This works for a while till one of the ladies who spoke to him yesterday came up asking if he was able to find anything. "Sorry I haven't found anything yet." He tells her while forcing back his memory of the truth. She seems to take his reply in stride and goes about her day but if only it were that easy for him.

Thanks to her reminding him, he was now on high alert again. Extra aware of where Daryl was and what he was doing which was cleaning his crossbow over next to his tent. Shane stands there watching him for a moment till he's caught by Daryl looking up randomly. He eyes him in his normal shady scowl before Shane has to force himself to look away but the damage is done.

His mind is flooded with the sounds and faces Daryl could make in secret. The way his strong rough hands that were normally stained with the blood of his latest kill, could be almost delicate and gentle enough to stroke across lace without damaging it. How was it that during the day, he was the very definition of a man, but at night he could transform in to something almost otherworldly in beauty?

Shane runs his hand though his hair and walks away from his desires to find something else to focus on. Luckily watching Daryl just now gave him an idea of something that could help channel his pent up energy. It would also provide him with an excuse as to why he was watching the redneck. The guns the camp had needed to be oiled and cleaned as well. So heading to the RV, Shane takes up all the weapons that aren't being used, and carries them over to his tent to for cleaning. "This should provide me with some busy work." He thinks as he sits in the worn lawn chair and starts dissembling the first gun.

As he works his eyes struggle to stay focused on his hands in favor of searching for Daryl who was still glaring at him. His heart starts racing wondering if the man knows that he knows about his hobby. "Did he see me?" Shane thinks as he cleans a barrel of a handgun. "Does he know I followed him out there then watched everything he did?" He tries his best not to look back at Daryl more than normal but when the other man keeps watching him he finds it harder not to look back. Almost like a visual tug-o-war.

"Want some help with that?" Glenn asks coming up from behind him.

Shane looks up and sits there speechless for a second. He then looks back over to find Daryl has vanished. Desperately scanning the area, he finds him over by his truck messing with something in the back and no paying him no mind. Shane sadly chews on his lip and gives a small nod for Glenn to sit down on a log and hands him a shotgun.

They sit there without saying anymore then a 'hand me this' or 'pass me that' for the next hour. All the while, Shane's mine wondered why Daryl was staring at him before but more so about what he was wearing under his dirty jeans. Was it normal boxers or the baby blues from last night or a new surprise all together. He starts imagining Daryl in all different types of women's underwear. Bikinis, cheeky boy shorts, thongs, suspender belts with connecting thigh high stocking. Then having Daryl model them all for him. It was like Pandora's box was opening up to him.

He starts to think about Daryl moaning his name again. "Shane." He says with quivering lips flushed red from kisses. "Shane." He gasps after a nibble to the neck and hands roaming all over his hard body. "Shaaane." He cries out while squirting in his panties. "SHANE!" He hears being yelled next to him causing the daydream to vanish in to real life.

"What?"

"You alright there? We lost you for a minute." Glenn asks with a small laugh.

Shane looks around and has to take a moment to figure out where he was. "Yeah I'm alright…" he mumbles. "But what was I doing?" he thinks while running his fingers through his hair. He looks at the pile of guns and remembers. "Just cleaning the guns."

"Uh yeah… I know that…" Glenn says confused. "Man are you sure you're alright?"

Shane shakes his head with a sigh. "I don't know… I feel… hot…"

"Well no wonder." Glenn scoffs. "I mean what kinda guy wears a long sleeve shirt in the middle of a Georgia summer?"

Shane looks down at his covered arms and nods. "You're right." In his lustful delusion he forgets about why he had the long sleeved shirt on in the first place and starts to roll them up.

"Shane? What the fuck is that?" Glenn yells causing the others around them, including Daryl, to look.

Shane looks down at his arm and is snapped back to reality. There on his forearm was a medium sized bruised with some small fresh scabs where a few of his teeth broke the skin. It didn't look like a bite wound anymore, but it was clear something bad had to have happened to cause it. "Oh I don't know…" Shane lies and runs his hand over it. "Guess I must have hit it on something." He looks back up to see Daryl has moved closer and was looking back at him suspiciously along with everyone else. "What? It's just a bruise. See…" He holds his arm out for Glenn to look at.

Glenn looks closer at it and starts to nod. "Yeah, it's just a bruise. He wasn't bitten." Glenn say out loud for everyone to here. They all seem happy with Glenn's opinion and continue about their day. All except Daryl who is now glaring at him harder than ever. "Well I'll take these back to the RV for you. Think you can finish the rest alone?" Glenn asks before standing up with all the guns they've cleaned.

"Yeah I got it, thanks for the help." Shane says as the boy walks away. He then turns to face Daryl who is still looking at him. "Got something you wanna say to me Dixon?" He asks in his normal authoritative tone but Daryl just scoffs at him before turning to walk away. Shane watches him head back to his truck and admires the sway of Daryl's hips. He secretly hopes that he might have on something dainty and see through but when the other man bends over to pick up his bow. The tail end of his shirt rides up exposing the waist band of a pair of normal men's boxers. He huffs in displeasure and turns back to finish cleaning the guns he had left.

After he was done with the guns, and returned them to their proper place in the RV, Shane started doing his nightly rounds. Asking if they thought of anything they might need for the camp soon or who was going on watch for the night. As he talked to Dale and Jim, he felt this eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was being watched. It was no surprise when he turned to look, he found Daryl sitting up on the hood of his truck watching him. Shane would normally give him his best 'fuck you' look but he just can't bring himself to do it. Not when he was enjoying the attention so much. So instead he decides to let the redneck stare, and while he was doing so, Shane would plan a little trap for him.

Shane continues walking around the camp talking with everyone he can while well aware of Daryl and his gaze on him. Every so often he would look up just to make sure Daryl was still watching him as he slowly worked his way through the camp, grabbing what he needed as he went till he was on the outer edge about to slip away to away. He purposely made himself seem suspicious so the hunter side of Daryl would have no choice to come after him if he wanted to keep an eye on him like he's been doing.

So as he stood just outside the shadow of the trees, he takes one last look around to appear as if he was worried about being followed before slinking in to the woods. He walks just a few feet in and stops to look back to make sure Daryl takes the bate. The redneck doesn't take long to slip of his truck, grab his bow, and start trotting after him. "Gonna go check on the traps." He can hear him tell his brother who has done nothing but lay around high in their tent today. Shane grins victoriously and takes off deeper in to the wood to the same place Daryl had snuck off to last night.

It takes him only a few minutes to find the place and when he does he quickly sets himself up to look like he was trying to hide something while waiting for Daryl to show. He only has to wait a moment before he hears the telltale signs of someone approaching. He can practically count down in his mind when Daryl will emerge. "3…2…1…"

"On your feet Walsh." He hears the redneck growl. Shane doesn't have to look to know he's got his bow trained on him so to show he's no threat, he holds his hands up and slowly stands up to face Daryl. Sure enough the deadly end of his bow is pointed right at his face. "You may have the others fooled but I know that's a bite mark on your arm. So I want the truth, what happened."

Shane lets his hands fall with a sly smile. "Alright Daryl you got me… it is a bite mark." Daryl tightens his grip and gets ready to shoot. "Hold it. It is a bite but not from a walker… it's my bite mark. I bit myself." Daryl's brow furrowed and he could tell he was wondering what the hell he was talking about. So Shane looked around them with a pleasant sigh. "You know, I really like this little area. It's isolated and far enough away that no one can here you moan." He glances back at Daryl with a cheeky grin.

Daryl's eyes slowly grow wide as he realizes what he's hinting at. "Anyone could come out here and do anything and no one would know about it unless someone else were to follow them."

Daryl drops his bow and his gaze. "What do you want Walsh..." he mumbles.

"What do I want?" Shane asks sarcastically.

"Yes! What do you want." Daryl snaps. "It's clear you want to blackmail me. I do what you say or else you tell the others so just spit it out already."

Shane feels himself bubble up with joy and has to take a deep breath to contain his delight. "Oh Daryl, I don't want much. In fact, I think you'll like what I'm asking for." He says slipping around to stand behind the other man. "All I want is for you to wear this." He pulls out a pair of pink panties with white trim and holds them up in front of Daryl's face for him to see. He can feel the shift in Daryl's personality as he is forced to stare at the panties and asked to wear them. His breathing becomes erratic and he's quick to start chewing on his lips with hunger. So Shane leans in close to whisper in the other man's ear. "Wear this and play a little game with me. Do that, and your little secret stays with me."

Daryl all but melts in his arms as he moans softly and shivers out a response. "O-okay Shane."

"That's my girl." He whispers before nipping at Daryl's ear and stuffing the panties in to Daryl's pockets. He then steps back and gives him a tap on the ass. "Now get going." Daryl trembles some but the smallest curl of a smile can be seen letting him know it wasn't out of fear but pleasure. "I'll wait over here… just let me know when you're done."

"Yes sir." Daryl whimpers back making his body quiver in response. He has to lick his lips and force himself to look away before saying screw it. As much as he would love to watch Daryl undress and slip in to the thin fabric. The idea of being surprised by what he looks like was more tantalizing. So he keeps his back turned and eyes closed and just listens to the small excited breaths he lets slip as he quickly undresses. After a few minutes he hears Daryl start to walk closer before he whispers. "Ready."

Shane tries not to seem over eager as he slowly turns around to be face to face with the very image that has pledge his mind all day long. "My God…" he whispers as he looks over the scantily clad Dixon. His cheeks and neck were flushed a brilliant shade of red while his chest heaved with nervous energy and his hands fidgeted by his side waiting for his approval. But the cherry on top was how the soft pink panties with white trim could hardly contained his excitement. "Look at you. As pretty as a picture." He finely says making Daryl smile and blush deeper.

With a breath to collect himself, Shane steps forward and around him to press his chest in to Daryl's back. Then, while resting his head on his shoulders, he reaches around to run his fingertips over the bulging pink material and grins. "So my sweet little girl, are you wet for Daddy?" Daryl sucks in his bottom lip and nods. "Of course you are." He purrs while rubbing his finger up Daryl's confined shaft and up to the edge of the white trim where he stops. "Do you want Daddy to touch you baby?" He asks kissing his shoulder sweetly.

"Y-yes." Daryl whines while reaching back to grab his jeans and pull him closer. "Please touch me Shane."

"Uh-uh." Shane growls, "No, you will call me Daddy, understand." Daryl gasps and presses back against him with a small nod. "Gotta tell me or wont I keep going." He starts to retract from him but Daryl pulls him closer.

"Yes Daddy! I understand, I understand." Daryl cries desperately. "Please just touch me."

Shane can't stop himself from shivering and rutting against Daryl's back side. Daryl's voice sounded so much better then he imagined last night. Like pure honey, thick, sweet, and heavy with lust. "Okay baby girl, okay." He brushes Daryl's hair to the side and kisses him on the cheek. Daryl whines and buck up against his hand. Unable to wait any longer himself, Shane slips his hand behind the pink fabric and curls his fingers around Daryl's throbbing length. "Oh sweetie, you are ready for me aren't you."

"Yes Daddy Yes" Daryl pants with his hand reaching up to tangle it to his curls. Shane chuckles against his neck and slowly starts to stroke Daryl inside the stolen panties. He doesn't stay quite long before he's whining and squirming under his touch and Shane has to wrap his free hand around his chest to hold him still. "D-Daddy oh Daddy!" he moans while frantically grabbing at Shane for something to grind himself in to.

"What is it baby girl? Tell me what you need?" Daryl can't say what it he needs but his body movement is loud and clear. "Okay sweetie I got you, just hang on." Daryl nods and Shane let's go of his chest only for a moment so he can reach in between them to start working off his belt. He quickly pushes his jeans open and down far enough to spring free. He then pushes himself back against Daryl and starts to gently grind up against his ass. "Is that better baby?" he grunts against Daryl's ear.

"Oh God yes!" Daryl moans dropping his head back and pressing in to him causing Shane shivers at the sudden pressure on his sensitive skin. "Daddy I'm, I'm already close… Tell me how good of a girl I am."

"Oh sweetie, you're the best little girl any daddy could ask for." Shane pants. "So beautiful and well behaved."

"Yes…yes Daddy keep talking."

"You're so stunning baby girl. Just look at how gorgeous you look wrapped in my hand. Go on look." Daryl pulls his head off his shoulder and looks down. "See how wet you've gotten. It's so slick I just can't hold on to you. All because daddy brought you some pretty pink panties." Daryl's knees start to shake and Shane hold on to him tighter to keep him up right. "Are you about to cum for me baby?" Daryl can only gasp and nod. "Good, then let Daddy hear that delicious voice." Shane whispers while Daryl starts rolling his hips up in to his hand. "That it baby girl give it to me. Give yourself to Daddy." Daryl keeps quivering in his arms as he strokes him over the edge, sending his hot seed dripping all over his hand and soiling the pink panties.

"Oh fuck me Daddy!" Daryl cries out before Shane quickly steals his lips with a kiss. Hearing Daryl cry out for him was enough to push him to the brink but he wanted to taste the man while he coated his back in his cum. And to his surprise, Daryl held him just as close while moaning wildly in to their first kiss. He keeps rocking against Daryl, who keeps rutting in to his hand, till the last drop is milked out of each of them.

The kiss lingers on after they've finish till Shane pulls away to rest his head against Daryl's. "That's my girl." He whispers be for pulling his sticky hand from the panties. Daryl shudders some at the loss of warmth but tries to moves to stand on his own. "You alright?" Shane asks watching the man struggle for a moment on his own two feet.

"Yeah, it was just really instance… A lot more then I'm used to." Daryl says carefully lowering himself to the ground to catch his breath. Shane take's his shirt off and uses it to clean himself off before dropping down behind Daryl to clean his back off. "Thanks…"

"Don't mention it." Shane says wiping up his mess. When he's done he stands up and steps over to the river to wash his hands. The sun's glow over them is about gone as the cool water flows down over his hands, he wonders what will happen now. Would they act like nothing happened tomorrow or would they even be able to look each other in the eye again? And what about the panties he stole, he couldn't very well return them in their current condition and thinking about the panties, what happen to the others. "Uh Daryl?"

"What?" His tone is back to its normal gruff self.

Shane looks over his shoulder to see he has already changed back in to his normal underwear. "What do you do with the panties afterwards?"

"Burn 'em." He answers short and quick while stepping in to his pants.

"Why?" Shane can't stop from asking. "Why go through all the trouble of stealing them just to burn them."

"Can't get caught with them." Daryl shrugs. He then pulls out his lighter and holds up the damp fabric to set on fire.

"No wait! Don't burn them." Shane says running over to snatch them from his hand before he can light the lighter.

"Why not?"

"Cause I keeping them." Shane says wrapping them in his cum covered shirt.

"Why? to use as blackmail?" He barks.

"No!" Shane growls back. "I'll wash them in secret then putting them up."

"Put them up for what?"

"Next time." Shane smiles.

"The hell you mean next time?" Daryl asks, taken back.

Shane sighs. "I was never planning on turning you in." he confesses. "I was just going to tell the ladies I couldn't find anything and tell Glenn to get them some on his next run and some extra's just to be safe. But in reality, I would have just take the extras to give to you. Even if you didn't want me to join you any more at least you wouldn't have to steal them if you had a few of your own." Daryl is glaring at him the whole time he explains. "Look, as you can tell, I have a crazy kink too. I like to be called Daddy and what not, and I figured exposing that to you would help you believe me when I say I won't say a word about this to anyone. Your secret is safe with me as long as mine is safe with you."

Daryl continues to Glare at him and makes Shane feel he hasn't convinced him. "Fine." He sighs and starts to unfolds his shirt and take out the underwear. "Here," He says holding them off the tip of his finger. "Burn them. If you don't believe then just burn them. We'll pretend this never happened and never speak of it again." Daryl flick back the lid on his lighter, strikes it, and holds the flame close. "But!" Shane says causing him to pull back after just kissing the fabric with the flame. "But if you liked what we did tonight, then put your lighter up and trust me when I say, I won't tell a soul and this can be our shared guilty pleasure. You in women's lingerie and calling me daddy."

Daryl hold the flame in his hand right next to the underwear and weighs his choices silently. It's their only light now but Shane really hopes he'll close his lighter and say they can continue doing this. Yet the longer he stands there the more Shane worries this will be a onetime thing. That he's just sipped at the nectar of the God's but will be swiftly kicked back in to the dark pits of hell never to taste it again. Just as he's thinking all hope is lost, a quick flick of Daryl's wrist plunges them in to the darkness together.

"That's my girl." He whispers through the night.


End file.
